Smoke/Moveset
Mortal Kombat 3 / Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 / Mortal Kombat Trilogy To play as Classic/Human Smoke in UMK3, pick Cyber Smoke and hold Back + High Punch + High Kick + Block + Run. Once the battle commences, he'll explode into Classic/Human Smoke. The iPhone port, however, requires holding down the finger on Cyber Smoke to make Classic/Human Smoke selectable. 'Cyber Smoke' Combos *High Punch, High Punch, Low Punch. *High Kick, High Kick, Low Punch. *High Punch, High Punch, High Kick. *High Punch, High Punch, Low Kick, High Kick, Low Punch. Special Moves *'Smokeycut:' Forward, Forward, Low Kick. (Also done in air) *'Spear:' Back, Back, Low Punch. *'Invisibilty:' Up, Up, Run. *'Air Throw:' (In the air, close to the opponent) Block. Finishers *'Armageddon:' Up, Up, Forward, Down. (Full Screen) *'Smoke Bomb:' (Hold Block + Run) Down, Down, Forward, Up. (Sweep) *'Stage Fatality:' Forward, Forward, Down, Low Kick. (Close) *'Animality:' Down, Forward, Forward, Block. *'Babality:' Down, Down, Back, Back, High Kick. *'Friendship:' Run, Run, Run, High Kick. 'Classic/Human Smoke (UMK3, MKT)' Combos *High Kick, Low Punch. *High Kick, Down + Low Punch, Down + High Punch. *High Punch, High Punch, Up + Low Punch. *High Punch, High Punch, High Kick, Back + High Kick. *High Kick, High Kick, Low Kick, Back + High Kick. Special Moves *'Spear:' Back, Back, Low Punch. *'Teleport Punch:' Down, Back, High Punch. (Also done in air) *'Air Throw:' (In the air, close to the opponent) Block. Finishers *'Decapitating Uppercut (UMK3 only):' Run, Block, Run, Run, High Kick. (Close) *'Inviso-Possession (MKT only):' Forward, Forward, Back, Run. (Jump) *'Teleport Smash (MKT only):' Run, Block, Run, Run, High Kick. (Jump) *'Stage Fatality:' Forward, Up, Up, Low Punch. (Close) *'Brutality:' High Punch, High Punch, Block, Low Kick, High Kick, High Punch, High Kick, High Punch, High Kick, Low Punch, Low Kick. *'Animality:' Forward, Forward, Back, High Kick. *'Babality:' Down, Back, Back, Forward, High Punch. *'Friendship:' Down, Forward, Forward, Forward, Run. Mortal Kombat: Deception Mi Tzu * Lunge Attack: '1. * '''Thigh Break: '''Back + 1. * '''Low Quick Claw: '''Down + 1. * '''Turning Lunge Strike: '''2. * '''Dual Upward Wrists: '''Forward + 2. * '''Single Upward Palm: '''Down + 2. * '''Axe Kick: '''3. * '''Sneak Attack: '''Down + 3. * '''Reaching Toe Poke: '''4. * '''Shattering Kick: '''Up + 4. * '''Dancing Foot: '''Back + 4. * '''Low Flat Foot: '''Down + 4. * '''Flowing Wing: '''1, 1. * '''Lunge Strikes: '''1, 2. * '''King Palms: '''1, 2, Forward + 2. * '''Long Ranged Strikes: '''1, 2, 4. * '''Deadly Foes: '''1, 2, 4, Style Change, 1. Special Moves * '''Nosebreaker: '''Throw. *'Death From Above: Forward, Forward, 3. *'Dark Shadows:' Down, Back, 3. *'Smokeycut:' Forward, Forward, 4. *'Stinky Cloud:' Up, Down, 1. *'Dark Assassin:' Down, Forward, 2. Finishers *'Smokey Death:' Up, Down, Down, Forward, 2. (Sweep) *'Self-Destruction:' Down, Up, Up, Down, 2. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Mit Zu * Lunge Attack: '1. * '''Thigh Break: '''Back + 1. * '''Low Quick Claw: '''Down + 1. * '''Rib Slap: '''2. * '''Dual Upward Wrists: '''Forward + 2. * '''Cannon Uppercut: '''Down + 2. * '''Axe Kick: '''3. * '''Sneak Attack: '''Down + 3. * '''Reaching Toe Poke: '''4. * '''Dancing Foot: '''Back + 4. * '''Shattering Kick: '''Up + 4. * '''Low Flat Foot: '''Down + 4. * '''Flowing Wing: '''1, 1. * '''Lunge Strikes: '''1, 2. * '''King Palms: '''1, 2, Forward + 2. * '''Lightning Axe Kick: '''1, 1, 3. * '''Long Ranged Strike: '''1, 2, 4. * '''Fallout: '''1 (in air). * '''Airborne: '''2 (in air). * '''Straight Up: '''3 (in air). * '''Over Head Air Toss: '''4 (in air). * '''Flying Kick: '''1, 1 (in air). * '''Power Slam: '''2, 2 (in air). * '''Straight Forward: '''3, 3 (in air). * '''Gravity Strike: '''1, 1, 1 (in air). * '''Toss Ya!: '''1, 1, 2 (in air). * '''Ending It Now: '''1, 1, 3 (in air). * '''Air Death: '''1, 1, 4 (in air). * '''Grounded: '''3, 3, 2 (in air). * '''Air Kick: '''3, 3, 3 (in air). * '''Time to Hover: '''3, 3, 4 (in air). * '''Spinning Pain: '''1, 2, 4, Style Change. Judo * '''Suplex: '''1. * '''Thrusting Palms: '''Back + 1. * '''Low Palm Strike: '''Down + 1. * '''Off Balance Throw: '''2. * '''Standing Uppercut: '''Back + 2. * '''Uppercut: '''Down + 2. * '''Back Kick: '''3. * '''Backwards Shin: '''Back + 3. * '''Spinning Knee Kick: '''Down + 3. * '''Snap Side Kick: '''4. * '''Wheel Kick: '''Back + 4. * '''Low Ankle Attack: '''Down + 4. * '''Shinny Kicks: '''4, 4. * '''Kick Toss: '''4, 4, 1. * '''Kicky Trip: '''4, 4, 2. * '''Judo Uppercut: '''4, 4, Back + 2. * '''Ground Work: '''4, 4, 3. Special Moves * '''Dizzy Knee: '''Throw. *'Stinky Cloud: Down, Back, 1. *'Stinky Fingers:' Back, Forward, 2. *'Play Dead:' Up, Down, 4. *'Robo-Punch:' Down, Forward, 4. *'Smokey Cut:' Forward, Forward, 3. Mortal Kombat (2011) Basic Attacks * Front Punch: '1 * '''Back Punch: '''2 * '''Front Kick: '''3 * '''Back Kick: '''4 * '''Uppercut: '''Down + 2 * '''Jaw Chop: '''Back + 1 * '''Step Strike: '''Back + 2 * '''Hook Kick: '''Back + 3 * '''Spin Kicks: '''Forward + 4 * '''Sweep: '''Back + 4 * '''Throw (Away): '''Throw * '''Throw (Towards): '''Forward + Throw Combo Attacks *'Ablaze: 1, 1, 2. *'Smoldering:' 1, 3. *'Red-Hot:' Back + 1, 4. *'Smokin:' Back + 2, 3. *'Rekindle:' 2, 1, 4. *'Combustion:' 3, Down + 1, 2. *'On Fire:' 3, 2. Fast Tags *'Ashes To Ashes:' 3, Down + 1, 2, Tag. *'Dust To Dust:' 3, 2, Tag. Tag Combos *'Incinerate:' 1, 1, Tag. *'Immolation:' 2, 1, Tag. *'Ignite:' 3, Down + 1, Tag. Special Attacks *'Shake:' Back, Forward, 1. *'Smoke Cloud:' Down, Back, 2. *'Air Throw:' Throw. (In Air) *'Teleport:' Down, Back, 4. *'Invisibility:' Down, Up, 3. *'Smoke Away:' Forward, Back, 3. *'Smoke Towards:' Back, Forward, 3. Enhanced Attacks *'Vibration:' Back, Forward, 1 + 5. *'Smoke Bomb:' Down, Back, 2 + 5. *'Smokeport:' Down, Back, 4 + 5. *'Vanish:' Down, Up, 3 + 5. *'Phase Away:' Forward, Back, 3 + 5. *'Phase Towards:' Back, Forward, 3 + 5. X-Ray Attack *'Burn Out:' Flip Stance + 5. Finishing Moves *'Smoked Out:' Back, Forward, Back, Forward, 1. (Sweep) *'Tremor:' Back, Back, Down, Forward, 2. (Sweep) *'Stage Fatality:' Forward, Up, Up, 1. (Close) *'Babality:' Down, Back, Down, Forward, Down. (Jump) Category:Walkthroughs Category:Movesets Category:Character Subpages Category:Guides